Darkness Inside
by LadyJay095
Summary: A year after the events of Breaking Dawn pt.2 Renesmee is living a happy life. Until a few old acquaintances show up. - Rated T for safety. - One shot -


Renesmee's POV

It had been almost a year since the Volturi had been here to kill my family and me. I had grown considerably since then and was now the size of a lively 16 year old. I was growing very quickly. Just a year ago I looked like an 11 year old. Now I looked like I should be in high school. I wished that I would be allowed to go to school. Meet people, have friends. Jake and the pack were my friends but to have 'normal' human friends would be nice.

It was my birthday today. I was turning a year old and I knew that aunt Alice would be throwing a birthday party. She had told me to go upstairs and get dressed into something 'nice'. I came downstairs and turned the corner to go into the living room. "Surprise!" She yelled. Everyone smiled. They all knew that I knew this was happening but they were trying anyways. I smiled and looked at everyone that was there. Seth, Quil, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Embry, his girlfriend Maddy, and Jake. I smiled when I saw Jake and he smiled back. He was my best friend. And secretly my crush. But I had a slight problem with having a crush on my best friend. He had known me since I was a baby, he had changed my diapers and helped me learn to walk. He was more than my best friend, he was my brother. There was no chance he could ever feel the same way towards me as I felt towards him. All of the guys and with their girlfriends in tow raided the food table that grandma and aunt Alice had set up. Grandma loved cooking and being able to use the kitchen. I walked over and got some food. Uncle Emmett was cheering while watching a game on the TV, aunt Rose was cuddling up to him. After eating we all were herded towards the living room by aunt Alice. "Present time!" She sang. I couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. Everyone had given me their gifts and I liked each and every one. Grandma and grandpa had given me my first license. It said that I was 16. I hugged them tightly and thanked them. Then mom and dad gave me my gift. The keys to a car. I could go see it later, but wasn't allowed to drive it until I was taught how to drive it properly. Jake had motioned that he would give me my gift later. I nodded at the silent communication. Finally most of the guests had left and Jake and I headed out to the garage to see the car. We turned the lights on and looked inside. We saw a silver Volvo. It was very nice. We walked over and were looking at it. I tapped the glass. "Bulletproof. What, does he think I'll be getting shot at?" I said jokingly to Jake. He was admiring it and looked concerned. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked worried. We walked out of the garage and started heading back to the house. "It's nothing. Just worried you won't like my gift." He said. I stopped and turned to him. "Jacob Ephriam Black, I will never not like anything you do." I said trying to sound as grown up as possible. He shuffled in his spot. "Come on, I promise that I will like it." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. I saw it and smiled. It was a homemade bracelet with a wooden wolf carving. . I looked at it and then up to Jake. I stepped closer and hugged him. "I love it Jake." He hugged me back. "Happy Birthday Nessie." I didn't want the hug to end. I loved being close to him. But I had to let go before he felt weird. He helped me put it on and we continued walking back to the house.

He stayed for a little while longer but eventually had to leave. He had patrol tonight and had to go protect the Rez. I loved how he and the guys were so protective of their people. How they put their lives on the line every time there was another vampire in the area, without a thank you from anyone. They hardly ever complained. And when they did it was just about being tired or being away from their girlfriends. I walked Jake to his bike. He sat on it and paused for a moment. "Nessie. I think it's time that I told you everything. About me... And you... Tomorrow." He said like he was unsure. I nodded worried of what he meant. I knew that he was now eighteen and that he wasn't a kid anymore. He had had to grow up quickly when he had became a werewolf and took on a lot of responsibility when he became an alpha. "See you tomorrow then." I said as I stepped away from the bike. "And thanks for the bracelet, I really do love it." He smiled before starting the bike. It roared to life and he nodded to me before he rode off into the late evening.

It was around noon when I left the house. I wasn't allowed to take the car as I hadn't been taught to drive yet. I started walking towards Jake's. I hadn't been able to sleep last night and only waited until now so that Jake could sleep a bit. He normally only got off around five in the morning and needed to sleep. I started running after a little bit. I was nervous of what he would say. He had said we needed to talk about him and me. He was going to tell me everything. I thought that I knew him pretty well. But obviously there had been something that he hadn't told me.

I was running through the woods and wasn't paying attention. Suddenly I was thrown off of my feet. I landed very ungracefully about ten feet away from a group of pale skinned red eyed vampires. "Hello, Renesmee." The blond young woman said. I had heard of these people and seen them about ten months ago. I tried to stay as calm as possible. "You're from the Volturi." I stated. The blond smiled. "Yes, you may have heard of us from your family. I am Jane. This is Felix, Demetri, and my brother Alec." I had heard of all of them. I then heard people walking all around me. "And these are members of the Red Guard. We have come to speak with you." She said. I looked around. There was way to many for me to even try to fight. I had next to no training in how to fight. Actually I had no training. I had seen a little, but that was just sparring. "That's a lot of people to just talk to me." I said trying to sound braver than I felt. There had to be at least a dozen of them. Jane chuckled. "Yes but, if you do not agree to our terms we will need them. You see our terms are simple. You come with us, willingly, back to Volterra." She said as though it was simple. "And if I refuse?" I asked. She smiled a sinister smile. "We kill your family, the werewolves and everyone you have ever come into contact with." The air felt like it had been stolen from my lungs. My mouth became dry and my heart was racing. "Choose quickly, because my friends are very willing to do just as I have said." My heart rate picked up and I was near hyperventilating. "Okay. I'll go with you... But only if you swear to me that you won't hurt my family or anyone else." I said panicking. I wasn't going to let everyone I care about be hurt because of me. Jane and the people with her smiled. "Of course." She turned around and the three standing with her followed her as she walked back through the woods their black cloaks trailing behind them. The guards came up behind me and some grabbed me. No turning back now.

Jacob's POV

I was panicking. Had Renesmee decided she didn't want to talk? Had she forgotten? I tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail. I called her again. Nothing. I headed out to go to the Cullens. I rode my bike there as fast as I could without getting pulled over. I bounded up the steps and walked right in as I used to. I went upstairs to see if she was up there. "Hello Jacob. Renesmee is not here. I believe she left an hour ago to go to your place." Carlisle said. I started for the door. I ran through the woods and followed her scent. Suddenly I came across a scent that I never wanted to smell again. Those bloodsuckers that had threatened Renesmee's life. I called Bella. "Hey Jake. What's up?" She asked casually. "Bella, they're back. The vampires with the black cloaks. They're back and they have Nessie." I said rushed. I heard a sharp intake of breath and then her shout for Edward and Alice. "Jake, you're sure?" I growled. "I'm sure. I'd know that stench. They threatened her last time and I will never forget their scent."

A few moments later they all appeared beside me. "Alice did you see anything?" Edward asked her. "No, I didn't see anything. I had been so distracted lately." She said guiltily. They were all worried. None more so than me. "We have to get her back." I said trying to restrain myself so I didn't run after them and do something that might hurt Nessie. We all followed the scent. There were a lot of different vampires with them. Aside from the one spot that had been where Nessie must have fallen there wasn't any sign of a struggle. We followed it to Seattle Airport. I had been in wolf form and had to wait in the treeline as they went inside to see if they could find her. After what felt like hours but was only about twenty minutes they came back out. "They're gone. Their plane took off about forty-five minutes ago. To Italy." I growled. _They took her to Italy? If they hurt her I swear to god I'm going to find them and rip them all apart._ "Jake, if you do that before we can learn what they want with her you could get killed. You'll be no good to her dead." Edward tried to reason. I knew he was right but I just wanted her back. Safe. She wasn't safe with them. "I know Jake. But if we just go there and don't know anything we won't be doing any good." I growled at Edward. He always had to be reasonable.

Almost a month had passed. The Cullens had contacted the Volturi about Renesmee and had been told nothing. They had contacted friends and had learned that they had indeed taken her but that was about it. Every day without her was excruciatingly painful. I was a mess. Even the pack didn't want to be around me anymore. I was even more prone to phase now than I ever had been. I could tell everyone was worried for me, especially dad and Rachel. I could barely sleep and barely eat. Not knowing what was happening to my imprint was killing me. What if she was dead, or hurt. She had to be terrified. I constantly was calling the Cullens to see if we could finally go and get her. Whether it was breaking down the doors or sneaking in and taking her. I didn't care, I just needed to know that she was safe.

It was a little over a month since Nessie had been taken and I was in the shop. Everyone knew not to bother me while I was in here. I was always in here. I couldn't phase on anyone if they weren't around. I heard a knock on the door. "Jake, may I come in?" Dad asked. I walked over and opened the door. "What?" I asked trying to stay calm. "Bella called. They need to talk to you." I exited the shop quickly and ran to my bike. I rode to the Cullens. As soon as I was there I put the kickstand down and ran inside. "Please tell me she's not dead." I asked Carlisle. "Jake." I heard Bella as she walked into the room. She was carrying a bag. "We're going and getting her. We've been told that she is alive." I nodded and looked around. "When do we leave?" Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry Jake, but you won't be coming with us. If they see you there, there's a very high probability that you won't be coming out of there alive." He said as a warning. "I don't care. I'm coming with you." I gritted through my teeth. Bella stepped towards me. "Jake, you could be killed. They don't like your kind. More than any other vampires. They will probably kill you on sight." I growled. "I'm coming and there's nothing you can say or do that is going to stop me." I said warning her to stop. She sighed and nodded.

Renesmee's POV

I was training with Demetri. He would strike and I would deflect and attack. He had become predictable and was easily beaten. I turned to Felix and looked him up and down. "I need a challenge." He chuckled and stepped forward as he removed his cloak. Underneath he was wearing a sleeveless muscle top. He had kept his muscle tone from when he was human. A warrior even then. I smirked and narrowed my eyes. We circled one another and he lunged for me. I had seen him coil before he struck and easily dodged his body as he tried to tackle me to the ground. After a few minutes of us sparring I had had enough and in a flash I had my knees locked around his neck as I spun him around while I was swinging in the air and he was knocked to the ground. He hit the ground and I sprung on top of him. He had cracks in his porcelain face. My hands were on his chin and the back of his neck. This indicated the fight was over. He growled out in frustration. You could hear slow clapping off to the side of the training room. We both looked up and saw Jane along with her brother Alec. "Very good. You have come a long way in the last month." Jane said. I smirked and arched an eyebrow. I looked to her brother and he nodded his head. "You didn't grace us with your presence to compliment my fighting skills." I stated plainly. She smiled. "Aro wishes to see you." I stood from my place and nodded as I walked out of the circular room. I went and dressed in appropriate clothing to see Aro. .

I walked down the corridor towards the hall that Aro, Ciaus, and Marcus were in. As I got closer to the door they opened. I walked towards Aro and the others. "Ah, Renesmee. How are the memories coming? Any progress?" I shook my head. "No, I can't seem to remember anything from before a month ago. Nothing from before Alec and Demitri found me wondering the halls." I said sadly. "It may take time. Perhaps one day you will be able to remember all the memories of your life." Aro said as sympathetically as he could. I nodded. "Yes, perhaps." I had been told that Aro was my father, and that I suddenly had lost all memory. I couldn't remember anything. I had been born a few years ago and that I had grown up here. I had had to relearn things such as fighting, and controlling my ability.

Today I was standing with my father, Caius, and Marcus and they were all reading old books. Researching. I looked over and saw Felix. I smiled at him. He had a smug smirk. He seemed the most flirtatious with me, he obviously wanted more. I looked back to my father. Then to Alec. He smiled a flirtatious smile. I smirked at him. We had had a flirtatious relationship since I could remember and he and I had apparently been close, friends, but close. I knew that possibly later in our relationship it would become more than flirting. I had decided to wear . . We heard the doors open and Jane came in. "Jane?" Aro said as he turned to her. "The Cullens are here. They are demanding to see you." She said as she quickly glanced at me. I had heard about them. They had been a peaceful coven but recently had been causing problems. I watched as Aro nodded to her then she left. A few minutes later she came back in followed by eight golden eyed vampires. "Ah, Carlisle." Aro said as he stood. I watched as they all stared at me. "Renesmee?" One of the women said. She looked relieved. She started towards me. I stood straighter as she tried to get closer. "Renesmee, it's me." She tried to reach out to me. "Bella." One of the men warned. I grabbed her wrist before she could touch me, flipping her then sliding her across the floor. They all looked very surprised. The man that had warned 'Bella' helped her up. "What did you do to her?" 'Carlisle' asked pointedly to Aro. "They did nothing to me." I said stepping forward in a threatening way before Aro could say anything. Aro looked to me with his look that I had been out of place. I bowed my head and averted my eyes. "As she said. We did nothing to her. She lost her memory and we have helped our sister." The blond vampire girl looked angry. She ran at Aro and I intercepted her. I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the floor. She looked surprised. I was standing closer to them now and could smell something. I sniffed the air around them. (In Latin) _"Father, they smell of a dog... Recently."_ I said angrily. Aro and Caius glared at them. "You brought a Werewolf with you?" Caius asked angrily. The Cullens looked very worried. "Demetri, find the werewolf and bring it here. Alive." Aro ordered. Demetri and a few others left.

Jacob's POV

I had been in the city of Volterra and was waiting for the Cullens to return or to break in if need be. But out of nowhere a group of red eyes attacked me. I didn't even have enough time to phase as they beat me. I hadn't smelt them as the entire city smelt of them. After they had beaten me until I was barely conscious they tied my hands behind my back and dragged me away. They took me to a building and through what seemed like the entire layout of the building before we arrived in a room and they dropped me on the floor. The floor was cold and it hurt when I landed as I probably had broken ribs. "This is the werewolf?... He does not seem so dangerous." Someone said from in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw the Cullens behind me a little bit as I was laying on my side. "My dear... Would you assist our guest to his knees?" Another overly sweet voice said. A moment later I heard heeled shoes walking closer to me and then a pair of cool hands touch me and pull me to a kneeling position. I growled and tried to look up at the person with the cool hands and saw that it was Renesmee. I realized that her hands had always felt cool to me, but because I had been expecting a leech so I thought they were colder. "Renesmee...Thank god your okay." I said to her, relieved that she was here. Her eyes narrowed. "Quiet mutt." She commanded. I was shocked. She had never called me a mutt. She hated any of us guys being called mutts. "What?" I asked in disbelief. She scoffed. "I said to be quiet. I thought dog's had better hearing than that." She said angrily. "Renesmee?" I said as I tried to stand. Before I knew it I was sliding across the floor and stopped just a few feet away. I tried to get up. "Stay down like a good little dog." She said with a smirk. "Renesmee, you know me." I begged for her to stop acting like this. She ran to me with vampire speed and gripped my chin in a tight hold, forcing me to look at her. "No I don't. I have never met you before... The only werewolf that I have had contact with was the one who killed my mother." She said as a growl. She released me and walked away a few paces. "Yes, you do. You were born in Forks, Washington. Your name is Renesmee Carly Cul-" Before I could finish I was lifted completely off the ground and felt an icy cold hand wrapped around my throat. "ENOUGH! I tire of you dog." The long haired, red eyed vampire who had wanted Renesmee dead a year ago said. I looked over at Renesmee. She had a hint of worry in her eyes. "Nessie." I wheezed out as I made eye contact with her. His grip tightened around my windpipe and my eyesight was starting to blur. I was startled by the feeling of falling to the ground as the hand was ripped from my throat. Gasping for breath and looking to see what had happened, I saw Renesmee standing in front of me. "Don't you ever touch him again!" She yelled at the leech. He stood from where he had been thrown. "Kill Them All!" He ordered. I tried to get up, but was successful in only getting to a sitting position. The injuries that the leeches who had captured me were enough to keep me from being able to fight back. But I saw Renesmee fighting... Defending me. Anyone who came near me was quickly thrown or decapitated. A male blond haired leech came towards her and as she was distracted by another vampire he grabbed her throat. "You could have been the most feared and powerful member of the Red Guard. Yet you throw it away for a mutt." He said, his eyes narrowed at her. Grabbing the wrist of the hand holding her throat she completely severed his hand from his body and landed like a cat before kicking out his knees. "Not for a mutt... A werewolf." She said before grabbing his jaw and the top of his head and pulling them apart. I could hear the hissing of his marble skin as it broke apart. His body fell only a few feet from where I was. She ran and grabbed a torch from the wall before returning. Lighting his body on fire everyone else stopped fighting and was silent. "You have lost, Aro. How many more must die for you to understand that you have no power except for what people give you? Jane is dead, Demetri dead as well. Your most loyal and twisted pets, gone. Most only feared you because of her. Everyone you claim to care about and say is family you hold hostage in their own way. Some you have 'saved', others you have killed someone near them, and others you threaten, or wiped their memories. No more. I will not follow someone who would kill his own sister for power as you were afraid that she and Marcus would leave you. All you wanted was his ability and so you killed your own flesh and blood for it... I am leaving with my real family, do not try and stop me. Because you will lose. And anyone else who wishes to leave can do so." With that she turned and broke the ropes around my wrists before helping me to my feet and practically carried me as we walked out of there.

We boarded a private plane and were headed back to Forks. Apparently it had been the Volturi's plane. I was so relieved to be out of that leech infested building. A few minutes into the flight I looked over at Renesmee. Since her little speech she hadn't said a word except to the pilots. I was worried about her. "What happened back there?" I asked her. She looked up from her hands. "What part?... The whole me being a bitch to you? Calling you a 'mutt' and a 'dog'?" I nodded after wincing at the names. She took a deep breath. "When they first took me I knew that I was going to try and get back, somehow. But when we arrived they did something to me and I suddenly couldn't remember anything. I knew that I was different, I knew the basics to everything but didn't have any memories. I had been told that my father was Aro, and my mother had been killed by werewolves. That I had grown up in Volterra. They made all of you out as people who shouldn't be trusted and that I should hate you all, especially werewolves." She took a deep breath. "I called you those things because that was what was expected of me by them. I was supposed to hate you just as much as Caius... But I would never call you that while in my right mind. You know that right?" She said, her eyes pleading. She looked like she started remembering other things and she started crying. I got up and sat beside her pulling her to me. "Sh, I forgive you. It's okay." She started shaking her head. "Jake you don't understand, I did things. Terrible things. I killed... Executed vampires, I..." She started pushing me away. "Nessie, it's okay." I tried to soothe. She forced my arms off of her, pushing herself away from me. "You... You don't understand... I drank human blood. I drank it and enjoyed it." I was shocked. I knew that she had been made to believe that she had been raised like that. I could see the guilt in her eyes. She hated herself for liking the things she had done. I looked around the plane for some help from her family but they seemed to think it was best that I deal with this. "Nessie, look at me." She had her head in her hands. "Renesmee." She looked up, her eyes holding tears and her cheeks streaked with them. "It wasn't your fault. They made you believe that that was okay. But I know you. I know that the real Renesmee wouldn't do that. That you value human life and are friends with some. That you would never hurt them." I saw her bite her lip and look back down at her hands. Moving closer I pulled her into my side and felt her relax as I did this. "You're going to be okay. We're going home." I whispered to her as I felt her wrap her arms around me.


End file.
